Miracle Maker File 01: Kodomotachi no Mujaki sa
by Li Jianliang
Summary: Hikari, Takeru, Tailmon and Patamon are taken into 'another' Digital World... Just the 1st File (chapter) of a peculiar fiction to come. ^^


The idea that got me started writing this story came from the chorus lyrics of Miracle Maker (posted below), a recent Digimon song released in Japan only. I admit, the format is very confusing, as there are phone calls and individual timelines weaving into each other throughout (only two in the first chapter (file), but there will be more later). All dialogues are in their own separate lines from the non-dialogue text, but if spoken by the person in connection with the line, they'll be in the line right before or after; otherwise separated by a blank line to show different characters. Three blank lines represent a break (is that what you call them? My English's not too good when it comes to literary naming). Capitalized characters either represent yelling or originally spoken in English; you decide which! ^^

The File titles are in Japanese romanji with an English translation. There are Japanese name-callings, based from what I remember they call each other from the original episodes. I hope that I got them all correct.

There will be around ten Files total in the story. And more (but not all) characters, from 02 and Tamers.

Hikari is 10. 

Takeru is 10. 

The whole story, by the way, were originally written and currently still being so for a doujinshi (fan comic) that I never started (and doesn't look like will be finished, either).

Also: There is a three line excerpt from the poem _Dover Beach_, by Matthew Arnold. Kudos to that guy.

And I apologize again for the confusing format of my writing. And this is not what I usually write, either. All of my other stories are of comedy and sci-fi and in normal format.

Enjoy! And any comments, suggestions, corrections against or whatnot are welcome. I need them. ^^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miracle Maker

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Program Started Feb. 9th, 03; Program Ended N/A

Prelude Started Feb. 9th, 03; Completed Feb. 17th, 03

File 01 Started Feb. 9th, 03; 2nd Draft Completed Feb. 16th, 03

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prelude

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shine on! Shine on!

Miracle Maker

Everything starts with you

If you wish so, the world will change

Go shine on!

Miracle Maker

If you knock 

On the door of new adventures, the answer will come to you

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

File 01: Kodomotachi no Mujaki na Kimochi (The Innocence of Children)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                We are children.

                Young and carefree. Never a worry in the whole world.

                That's how we're supposed to be, right?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                "Hikari!"

                "Takeru-kun!"

                Two bright-spirited sparrows flew at each other, wavering with excitement; two sides of a coin that have never met in eternity.

                "Nice to meet you here!"

                Takeru, in his worn hooded sweatshirt and trademark cap, gave a light smile at his childhood friend.

                "Same here."

                The other bird, an even lighter and freer spirited creature, aptly called Hikari, meaning "light" in her native language, glowed at her counterpart's response.

                "It has been two years, hasn't it?"

                Her whimsical voice floated over as she turned swishing her chocolate hair.

                "Yeah."

                "What brings you here?"

                Hikari's cinnamon eyes met Takeru's crystal blue halfway up from the linoleum floor.

                "My mom dragged me out to do some cloth shopping…"

                "Uh-huh, uh-huh…"

                She nodded vigorously with an almost-taunting giggle escaping her face.

                "Me too. Except for the 'dragged' part."

                Takeru pretended to be fascinated with the nearby mannequin stands. The girl felt his uneasiness and quickly changed the subject.

                "So… How's school? Everything?"

                "Fine."

                A quick answer. He had nothing better to say.

                Hikari's brows furrowed deeply, as their owner thought hard of something else to ask.

                "You've grown. A lot. You're a lot taller than what I remember."

                "Yeah."

                His face suddenly brightened with his pride in the clouds. He even laughed out loud.

                "I've being growing a lot this year. I'm thinking of joining the school basketball te-

                BEE-BLIBLIBLIIIP! BEE-BLIBLIBLIIIP!

                The dear old chime of a gadget echoed in the cloth-decorated store. Hikari had nearly forgotten before she reached for a little pager-like item on her belt, looked up, and saw Takeru doing the same thing. 

                Both of their DigiVices were crying out into the heavens. 

                "What's…?"

                The shrill noises stopped as abruptly as they came.

                "What just happened?"

                "I don't know."

                Then, the space around the two ripped violently open, spilling out webs of eerie green and black, reaching out for their targets. 

                "WaaAAAAAHHH!"

                Two free birds shrieked out at the same time, both gone, into the abyss unknown.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                "Hello?" 

                "Hey DAISUKE." 

                "Uh… Who is this?" 

                "It's me, WALLACE. DON'T YOU REMEMBER ME?" 

                "Wal, Wallace…oh, yeah! Hey Wallace!" 

                "DAISUKE, your summer vacation's coming up soon, RIGHT?" 

                "Summer vacation…? Yeah! It is! Next week." 

                "GREAT! Would you like to come and visit AMERICA?" 

                "Yeah!! I'd love to! But hey, Wallace, how about my place instead? You promised to visit Japan." 

                "REALLY? Uh, I gotta check with my MOMMA first. But I'll call back." 

                "Okay then, talk to you later!" 

                "OK, I'll call you later, OK?" 

                "Okay!!" 

                "BYE-BYE." 

                "Bye-bye!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                "Hikari…"

                "Takeru…"

                Worried whispers made Hikari's eyes open and wonder where they were. 

                "Uh…"

                "Hikari!"

                A familiar voice calmed her fluttering feelings for the tiniest bit.      

                "Tailmon!"

                Hikari hugged Tailmon to her waiting heart.

                "Hikari…"

                "Patamon!"

                "Takeru!"

                The four friends parted after what seemed to be the longest embrace of time.

                "Where are we?"

                "What is this place?"

                "We don't know, either."

                Tailmon's lapis lazuli eyes scanned the empty horizon of a desert they stood.

                "I… Something came out of thin air and brought me here, where Patamon and I met again and then found Takeru and you unconscious."

                Patamon fluttered up into the sky and gazed in the same direction as Tailmon.

                "This place doesn't look like any part of the Digital World I've seen, but we still could be in the Digital World."

                Takeru held his head high with Hikari's, testing the wind blowing on their cheeks.

                "Maybe."

                "Anyway, we've got to find a way out of here. All of us."

                A sudden thunderclap in the skies disturbed time, freezing its timid heart, and then decided to let it on.

                "Uh-oh. It's gonna rain~!"

                Patamon spun wildly in midair, shooting panicked looks at the darkening masses overhead.

                "We better find a place to keep dry."

                Takeru's hand subconsciously touched something on his belt.

                "Patamon-

                "Leave it to me!"

                "Patamon evolve! Angemon!"

                With the music of his heart playing, Patamon evolved into Angemon.

                "I'm sorry, Hikari. I don't think I can evolve."

                "It's okay. I can carry you all."

                Another lightning strike lit up the rumbling darkness, settling upon the undistinguishable world. 

                "C'mon Hikari!"

                Takeru was already waiting wrapped in one of his Digimon partner's strong arms, reaching out his free hand for the girl.

                "'Kay."

                Hikari perched herself cautiously with Tailmon in tow in Angemon's other arm.

                Angemon gave a final glance at the two, the earth, spread his six pristine wings, and took off into the brewing, gloomy sky.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                "Hello?" 

                "DAISUKE!" 

                "Wallace? Is that you? Hey, what's up?" 

                "MOMMA said it's OK to visit you in Japan." 

                "That's great!" 

                "But…you have to provide the transportation fee." 

                "Transpor…what?!" 

                "You have to pay the money!" 

                "Money?!?! Oh man, you think I'm a money tree or somethin'? I can't provide that." 

                "HAHAHA… JUST KIDDING, DAISUKE. Listen, I'll be arriving in Japan next week. I'll send you an E-MAIL of when and where I'll get there. And you're paying for the TAXI, OK? BYE!" 

                "Wha-wha-wha-wha… Taxi?!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                "There's something up ahead."

                The three travelers' eyes immediately followed the first's gaze toward a clump of swarming ants on the horizon.

                Takeru concentrated hard, making his best efforts to see the minute objects in the increasing wind.

                "What are they?"

                "Don't know."

                "Should we go in for a closer look?"

                "…Sure. Why not."

                "Okay."

                Angemon swooped in low over the ground racing by, in an arrow straight and true toward his targets.

                Hikari's eyes went wide with shock.

                "They're…"

                Takeru, Tailmon and Angemon followed the suit.

                "Digimons!"

                "No… They can't be…"

                Tailmon shook her head from disbelief, taking her eyes off the monsters of her own kind.

                They were Digimons.

                Hundreds, maybe even thousands of them, gathered on the banks of a wide river, roaring, hissing, spitting violently at each other. The sky was dominated by a flurry of wings of all sorts, feathered, furred, transparent. The earth crawled with clawed and toothed and hideous incarnations of nightmares unknown. Great mammoths swam, leapt, dove, and leapt again in the raging waters; all seemed ready for an endless war to come.

                All were melting into each other, into a parted Red Sea ready to rejoin. 

                Hikari trembled.

                An invisible signal came echoing through the land. 

                The war began.

                _'And we are here as on a darkling plain_

_Swept with confused alarms of struggle and flight, ___

_Where ignorant armies clash by night.' _

                "We've gotta get away from here!"

                Takeru's voice shuddered in the frenzy of the uproar below, almost desperately at Angemon.

                "…Y-yeah…"

                "We can't."

                Hikari's eyes met Takeru's again, this time shadowed by scenes of savageness and her own grief.

                "We have to try…and stop this horrible…"

                Her voice broke off, lost.

                "We…I…Hika…"

                Takeru's mind focused at his friend, the sky, down below and back to her.

                "……it's…"

Images of monsters ripping off each other's limbs and appendages flashed by Hikari, Takeru, Tailmon and Angemon. Bodies fell into the ocean, only to rise again with new waves of destruction, then fuse themselves into the not-living, not-dead forms sprawling over one another.

                "I'll do it."

                Tailmon refused to meet anyone else in the face, her own staring blankly straight ahead.

                Trying hard to believe in her own words.

                "I'll end this…"

                The storm that has been rolling the skies gave a flash of its fury, and descended upon the beings below. Cold drops poured down and drenched everything they touched.

                The coolness calmed the fires for a moment, but then they leapt up with renewed fervor and swallowed the rain gladly.

                A drop. Two. Three. Again. Six. Nine. Ten.

                Battering faces weary from strife.

                Hikari rubbed her face, found it came off slick, and held her fingers up to see.

Blood.

Her cry was silenced by the sight of her friends also splattered drop by drop in the thick, dark liquid from the sky.

                Takeru's breaths went into short spasms, forced by their owner to come in and out, in and out.

                Tailmon was furiously trying to scour off the poison, but her efforts were in vain as more replaced her white fur.

                Angemon seemed to have frozen in midair; his vast wings now symbols of a fallen dove.

                The fires below still roared with bloodlust.

                Hikari opened her mouth and screamed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                "Dejitaru Waarudo ni, himei ga hibiiteru…."


End file.
